


Ignorance

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully muses on the nature of Mulder's relationship to her and her son now that he's back from being abducted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpyderScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/gifts).



His precarious tendencies—like leaning back all the way in his chair to the point where it almost falls over, or eating hot food without regard for his wellbeing, or even driving without his seat belt, would catch up to him one day. That much, she knew.

When they'd spoke to Clyde Bruckman, the man who could predict death, he said at first,

_‘Auto erotic asphyxiation? What a way to go.’_

But she knew, just like she knew that he was the best the FBI had to offer, that it wasn't in the stars.

She never counted on the impossible, though—the improbable, the _absurd_ —his abduction. That event she would not even grant the privilege of acknowledging the irony. It was still too painful, too raw, too close to her.

But she knew, just like she knew when they'd first met, that it would not be the last of him, and indeed, it wasn't. The proof of the matter was that he was seated beside her in the car, quietly gazing out the window. They were passing the more populous streets, and taking the longer way around, to their destination.

There was a noise from the backseat, and he reached over to adjust the mirror so he could see the source. Though he already knew it, each look he gives always has the same quality; that of surprise. And that surprised her because she never, in all her years, thought that he would be so keen on this newest venture of theirs.

The backseat occupant made a noise of delight upon making eye contact with Mulder, and Scully steals a glance at her partner, to see a small smile on his otherwise somber features. It was gone as soon as it had arrived, however, and his eyes shift out the window again. The backseat occupant was satisfied with this outcome, and he too turned his attention to the slow moving blurs that paint the window as the car moves along the side streets.

“He has your eyes,” She says, after a minute of silence.

“Looks more like Doggett’s.” His response was cold, indifferent. Still, she was undeterred.

“I don't know, I mean, John has nice eyes, but I mean, he has your look—the one you have on now because you're trying to discern if I'm being honest or not.”

He says nothing, instead glancing up at the rear view mirror and catching the backseat passenger’s gaze. The one in the backseat smiled, a shy, unsure one, and Mulder was reminded of his partner, when she is vulnerable and allowing him to take the lead. But he doesn't see himself in this look, and boy is he looking.

“He reminds me of your father. The top of his head, I guess, ‘cause it’s bald.” Mulder’s tone was a little more jocular. She knew this was hard for him—he cannot be certain of anything now, but she did her best to reassure him, and to keep in mind that he probably had a form of PTSD.

“I think he looks like your mother, actually. The same sort of pout.” She jokes back, and Mulder allowed himself another smile, this one slightly bigger. The one in the back cooed, and finally, they arrive at the destination. Scully killed the engine, and looked over at Mulder.

“I'm glad you're back, if I never told you that.”

“You have,” He said this dismissively, avoiding her eyes. She chuckled nervously, but stepped out of the car, and went around to let the backseat occupant free of his confines. The little one reached out for her, and she returns the touch.

“—Can I—uh, would it be okay if I uh, held him?” Mulder’s question was asked in a low, breathy tone, and so, Scully worked to free the baby in the backseat. When tiny William is free, she handed him over carefully to Mulder, and when she was content that Mulder was holding him right way, she moves to the trunk to retrieve the carriage.

She chances a quick look from behind the opened trunk, and viewed partner speaking to the child. She purposely took her time unfolding the carriage, so he would have more time—time just for them—and when it had been long enough, she closed the trunk.

Scully unfolded and uprighted the carriage. She presented it to Mulder and he put the child inside carefully. She grabbed the child’s bag from the backseat and shouldered it, before closing up the side door. When Mulder didn't move, she gave him an expectant look, and he took this as a sign to handle the carriage. He pushed it forward, with Scully following not far behind.

Neither of them speak. They don't need to; there is nothing to say that could be expressed in words, and for now, they were happy to relish in the silence that came between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know his name is William. I just wanted to use that tag.


End file.
